hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th Part III (1982)
Picking up one day after the events in the previous film, Jason, who had survived the attack by Ginny Field and Paul Holt, sneaks to a local store to steal clothes from the live-in couple Edna and Harold. He kills Harold with a meat cleaver to the chest and impales Edna through the back of the head with her knitting needle before moving on to Higgins Haven, a nearby lakefront cottage, where he hides in the barn. Meanwhile, Chris Higgins and her friends come to visit for the weekend. The group includes: prankster Shelly; the beautiful Vera; Chris's boyfriend, Rick; the pregnant Debbie; Debbie's boyfriend, Andy; and stoners Chuck and Chili. While on a supply run into town, Vera and Shelly run into bikers Ali, Fox, and Loco at a convenience store and Shelly knocks over their motorcycles with Rick's Volkswagen Beetle, impressing Vera. Jason, recovering from his injuries, kills Fox and Loco with pitchforks as they attempt to set fire to the barn after siphoning gas from Chris' van. Ali attacks Jason and is beaten unconscious with a pipe wrench. As night falls, Chris and Rick go for a drive. While they're gone, Jason appears. He slits Shelly's throat and steals his hockey mask. Now with a hockey mask to conceal his disfigured face, he proceeds to murder the rest of the group. He kills Vera by shooting her in the eye with a harpoon gun. While Andy is doing a handstand, he looks up to see Jason, who slices him in half with his machete. Debbie has a carving knife shoved through her neck while she is reclining on a hammock. When the power goes out, Chuck is electrocuted while checking out the power box, and Chili is impaled in the stomach with a red-hot fire poker. Meanwhile, Chris fills Rick in on a traumatic event that happened to her two years prior when she ran away from home and was attacked by a horrible, disfigured man in the woods. Rick and Chris return to discover the house in disarray. Rick wanders out alone. Chris goes outside to call out to him, but Jason keeps his hand held over Rick's mouth just a few feet away. Chris goes back inside and Jason kills Rick by crushing his skull with his bare hands, causing his eye to pop out. When Chris goes to search for Rick, she encounters Loco's corpse. Terrified, she hides in the house, until Jason hurls Rick's body through the window. She stabs Jason and hangs him, but he remains alive. Jason takes off his hockey mask to remove the rope from his neck, and Chris recognizes Jason as the man who attacked her two years prior. An unconscious Ali awakens from his earlier attack and goes after Jason, wanting to kill him for killing Fox and Loco. However, Jason severs Ali's right hand and hacks him to death with his machete. Chris picks up an axe and brings it down on his skull. Terrified after he staggers after her for a few steps, Chris then watches Jason fall to the ground presumably dead at her feet. Chris pushes a canoe out onto the lake, where she falls asleep before awakening, frightened. She sees an unmasked Jason appear in a window and tries to flee when he comes after her, only to realize that it was just her imagination. The decayed body of Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees, suddenly leaps from the lake and pulls Chris under the water, which also turns out only to be a dream. A period of time later, the police arrive and take the clearly hysterical and disturbed Chris to the hospital as the camera pans over to Jason, dead on the floor of the barn, and showing the lake is at peace again.